


Be With You

by lysseonghwa



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Cute Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa
Summary: Fight at school?Check.Physical fight?Check.Fall in love?Check.Enemies to lovers?Check.Bae Jinyoung and Yoon Hyunsuk?Check.YoonBae?Check.Well,Complete In X...
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Kudos: 6





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.I know there will be a lot of typos,spelling error and grammar error.So,ignore it...hahah.Hope u like it...

"Stop that!Both of you!!"Kim Seunghun yelled."You son of a bitch!","Repeat that again,coward!".Both Bae Jinyoung and Yoon Hyunsuk can't stop fighting everytime they see each other.

"If you won't stop,I won't hesitate to tell the discipline teacher.Can you hear me!?"Kim Yonghee,class president,urge.

Bae Jinyoung spitted.He returned to his seat."Is that hurt?"Lee Byunggon,his bestfriend,asked.There was a scratch on Jinyoung's neck.Fresh bruises too.Jinyoung just shook his head.Telling Byunggon that he's fine.

On the otherside,Kim Seunghun is comforting Yoon Hyunsuk."Can you please stop this?Will this make you feel better?Look at those bruises.Are you happy with that?"Seunghun raised his voice a bit.He was completely done with Hyunsuk.

"Just stay out from my problem.I don't want you to get involved.I can handle this on my own."Hyusuk flinched a bit as Seunghun pressed his bruises."This won't get better."Seunghun sighed.But,Hyunsuk ignored him.

Seunghun stood up,right in front of Hyunsuk."I hope you know what you're doing.But please,as a friend,I really wanted to keep you safe but you're so stubborn."He let out a deep breathe as he left to his seat.

Hyunsuk put his head on the table and dozed off...

"Hey!Wake up."someone shake Hyunsuk's hand and left.He woke up and realized that school has end.He look around.'Him?'he thought.

It was Jinyoung who wake him up."Go home."Jinyoung said and left with Byunggon.Hyunsuk picked up his bag and rushed home.

'Did he really just wake me up?'still inside Hyunsuk's mind.He still can't believe that his enemy wake him and told him to go home.

He stood up and went to his bedroom,took out an emergency kit,and wrapped himself with bandages.'My parents can't see this.'he thought.

The next day,

"Hey,did you heard the rumours?"Seunghun asked."Nope,what is it?"Hyunsuk puzzled."Bae Jinyoung's gay."Seunghun whispered.

"What in a gaynation was that?Seriously?"Hyunsuk can't believe his ears."Yup,someone said that he's in love with someone."Seunghun continued."Who?","I don't know."Seunghun replied and left.

Hyunsuk flinched as someone tapped his shoulder.He turned and "Jinyoung?"he gasped."Umm,yea.Well,I wanted to apologised.I'm sorry for everything I did.Every bruises I left and everythind I said.Please forgive me."

Hyunsuk was kinda surprised as he heard that.He nodded eventhough still can't figure out the situation.

"Yea,thanks."Jinyoung responded and smile.Hyunsuk scratch his head.'What got into him?',he thought.

"Shit,Jinyoung.It's too obvious."Hyunsuk heard Byunggon muttered at the back.Jinyoung ran and shut Byunggon's mouth with his palm."What are you talking about.I know what I'm doing."Jinyoung replied him.

But,yea,Hyunsuk still can hear them."Hyunsuk,it was recess."Seunghun told him."Owh,okay.Let's get the fuck outta' here."Hyunsuk stood up and went to the canteen together with Seunghun.But,he spotted something.

Jinyoung and Byunggon were using the same path as his.'Did he followed me?'

Jinyoung and Byunggon never went the same path as his before.He believe Seunghun got puzzled too.

"Hey,you go first.I'll catch up later."Hyunsuk told Seunghun."Okay,but better be quick."Seunghun replied and went to the canteen first.Hyunsuk strucked a plan in his mind.He wanted to know if Jinyoung really is following him.He walked around the school using the same path again and again.After a tiring walk,he glanced at his back.Yup,Jinyoung was still there but without Byunggon.

He can't stand it anymore.Curiousity began to fill his body.Without hesitancy,he approached Jinyoung."Hyung,are you following me?"

"Nope."was a short reply from Jinyoung."I walked on the same path for almost three times and still seeing you at my back wasn't normal.Still don't want to admit?"Hyunsuk keep questioning the older.

"Fine.Yes,I'm following you."Hyunsuk gasped as he heard that."And the reason why you're doing such thing?"he continued."I don't know.I just wanted to.No reason.","Not logic at all.Please,hyung.What's happening?"Hyunsuk shake Jinyoung's shoulder and the older groaned.

"Ah,I'm sorry!What happened?"the younger getting worried."You beat me yesterday,remember?"he chuckled."Yah,I'm so sorry!"Hyunsuk apologised."No need.How's your neck?"he asked the younger.

"It doesn't matter.","Yes,it does.I'm sorry too.I was not in my right mind yesterday.I just feel so tired and because of that,a small arguement can make me completely out of my mind.Does it still hurt?Your forehead?I remember punching it yesterday."

"I'm fine."Hyunsuk replied and Jinyoung smiled as he heard that."G-good...","Hyung!!"....

"Where am I?"Jinyoung asked as he woke up."You're okay,hyung??Whoa,I was so worry."Hyunsuk was glad to see Jinyoung concious.The older glanced at his arm and he could feel his forehead too.It was full with bandages.

"I'm sorry.I didn't know I beat you that hard."Hyunsuk apologised again."It's my fault too."Jinyoung responded as he pulled Hyunsuk's head close to his face and whispered "Again,where am I?"

"My house.The school nurse didn't came today so I asked the teacher to bring you home.I promised them that I will take good care of you."the younger answered.Jinyoung just nodded.

"You wrapped these yourself?he continued."Yea","Well,thanks."Jinyoung thanked the younger as he tried to sit.

Hyunsuk noticed him and rushed to help the older."Feeling better?Anything else you need?"he questioned."Something warm."Jinyoung said."Hot tea should do."As Hyunsuk tried to stand up,Jinyoung snapped his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"How warm."Jinyoung smiled wickedly.Hyunsuk frozed.Out of words too."Why?You don't like it?"Jinyoung teased.Hyunsuk shooked his head."N-no,but what just happened?"he got confused.

Jinyoung let out a deep breathe."It's obvious now."he said.Hyunsuk chuckled."Awhhh,I see..."he connect their lips again.

"So,in my opinion,you likes me?"Hyunsuk laughed."Sort of."Jinyoung squished Hyunsuk's cheeks."Nah,just admit it.You loves me,don't you."

"What if I say yes?"Jinyoung teased the younger again."Then,I'll love you too."Hyunsuk smiled.Jinyoung can't help but to kiss Hyunsuk again and again.Hyunsuk's sweet lips will always be Jinyoung's favourite.

Hyunsuk cuddled Jinyoung with an "I love you" from his mouth."Love you too."...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer and I'm awfull at describing.So sorry.I hope u like it and yea,thank u very much!!


End file.
